Try Getting Away Now
by Peace Love and Frerard
Summary: Frerard, Frank and Gerard after the show, set in the Revenge era... Don't like, don't read.


Gerard suddenly appeared next to me, screaming lyrics into the mic. He was _really _drunk tonight. He jumped up onto one of the amps, right behind me. I tried to move away, but he grabbed the back of my guitar strap, pulling me backwards into his leg. He turned me round, held the mic in the direction of the audience to let them sing and kissed me, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I almost choked, and tried to pull back but he wouldn't let me, his hand was at the back of my neck, pulling me further into him. He finally stopped and let go of me suddenly, causing me to stumble backwards. Gerard giggled quietly before jumping off and going back to the front of the stage. My heart was thumping and the cheering of the audience seemed distant. It wasn't that I didn't like him kissing me – in fact I _really _liked it – it was just that he was always so forceful, and after the show… no, I didn't need to think about that now. I just needed to concentrate on playing. I'd worry about that later.

Gerard was the last one off stage that night. I considered running off to hide somewhere, but as soon as that thought came into my head, he joined us. "Guys, look what someone chucked onstage." he laughed as we began walking. I looked round to see him holding up a pair of handcuffs. The others laughed too, but Gerard's eyes wandered over to me and an evil sort of smile spread across his face. I tripped up on a box lying at the edge of the hallway, and as I was too busy looking at Gerard, I went sprawling across the floor. Bob laughed as I tried to scramble back up. Gerard grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Aw, Frankie, are you alright?" he said. I nodded frantically, although my leg really hurt. Looking down, I saw through the rip in my jeans that it was bleeding. He noticed it too. "Oh you're bleeding. C'mon, I'll sort that out." I glared at him.

"I can do it myself, thanks."

He didn't reply, just led me into the bathroom. I looked back desperately to see that Mikey, Ray and Bob were walking away. Gerard shut the door and I span round, to see him holding up the handcuffs that had been thrown on stage, a smirk across his face. He began walking towards me and I backed away, until my back came into contact with the wall. "Gerard, please don't…" I begged. He pulled my tie off and unbuttoned my shirt. He kissed my neck gently, then suddenly bit hard at the skin. I let out a yelp, feeling blood trickling down my neck. He laughed softly, taking a step away from me. I looked down to see that my wrists were handcuffed together. I pulled at the restraints slightly, testing to see how strong the handcuffs were. There was no way I was getting out of these if Gerard didn't want me to, and he clearly had no intention of unlocking them any time soon. He dropped my shirt onto the floor before putting my tie across my mouth, knotting it tightly at the back. I struggled to open my mouth to speak, and it slipped into my mouth like a gag. I felt his hands reach down to my belt buckle, undoing my jeans, and they slid down my legs. He pushed me to the floor and I landed on my hands and knees, which was tricky seeing as my wrists were handcuffed and my pants were round my ankles. I managed to kick them off, allowing me more balance. He crouched down next to me. "You tried to get away from me earlier, didn't you?" he waited, looking at me expectantly. I gave a small nod. "Why don't you try getting away now?" he whispered, curling a strand of my hair behind my ear and sending goosebumps up my back, before straightening up. I saw Gerard's feet appear in front of me. I didn't dare to look up or say anything. He picked up my belt and squatted down right in front of me. I could smell beer on his breath. "Why don't you like me kissing you onstage? Because I know for a fact it's not because you don't like me." He tugged at the red tie, loosening it slightly and pulling it down into my chin so I could speak. I didn't answer. He stood up and whipped my belt across my back. I yelled in pain, regretting wearing a belt at all today. "C'mon, why don't you like it?" he asked again.

"Y-you're really… forceful." I said quietly.

"Forceful? You don't like me shoving my tongue down your throat?" I shook my head warily. "Really? I'd have thought you'd be used to having things forced into your mouth by now." I heard the zip of his jeans being undone, then he grabbed the back of my hair and pulled me up to his already leaking cock, and it was pushed into my mouth. I almost gagged as it hit the back of my throat. After a minute or so he pulled out of my mouth and let go of me, replacing the makeshift gag. His footsteps walked round and stopped behind me. I heard him fumbling around with something, I assumed – and hoped – that it was lube, but I didn't bother to look round. I closed my eyes as he pulled my boxers off and inserted a finger into me. I had been right. He moved it around for a few seconds before adding another. I let out a quiet, barely audible hiss. He stretched them out before adding a third, causing me to let out a quiet whimper. Gerard growled at me to keep it down, and I nodded, keeping my eyes fixed on the floor of the bathroom. I tightened my teeth around the tie intruding my mouth as he removed his fingers and slid his cock inside me.

He didn't give me a chance to get used to the feeling, and began moving quickly. I groaned in pain. Gerard grabbed the back of my hair and pulled my head back to look at him upside down, my back arching. "What are you complaining about now?"

"It… oh… shit… it hurts." I manage to choke out half-coherently, almost in tears. He struck his hand across my cheek.

"Don't swear at me." he hissed into my ear, before letting go of me. I fell to the floor, tears pricking the corners of my eyes. I pressed my forehead on the cold tiles, squeezing my eyes shut. He suddenly thrust into me hard, right down to the hilt, hitting my prostate and I screamed, digging my nails into my palms. My belt struck across my back again, making me yelp. "Shut up!" I nodded, tears now falling, mixing in with sweat on my face. It wasn't that I didn't like Gerard, I just knew he didn't do this because he liked me or wanted _me_. It was because I was the easy target of the group, and he continuously took advantage of that, and he knew I wouldn't tell anyone. It was mindless, meaningless fucking, and he was never considerate of my feelings. He just wanted_ someone_, and because I was the little weak one, he chose to do this to _me_, night after night.

After another ten painful yet pleasurable minutes, he finally wrapped his hand around me, fisting me in time with his thrusts, slamming repeatedly into my prostate and I came with a groan all over the floor and my stomach. I heard the moans from above me increase, and he pulled my hips back towards him, going further into me one last time, before releasing inside me. I gasped at the sudden warmth, and he pulled out. My arms gave way and I collapsed on the floor, my whole body shaking. I was covered in sweat and sobbing. I heard the zip of his jeans being done back up and he sat down on the closed seat of the toilet. "What are you crying for you pathetic little fuck?" he spat at me. I shook my head. _Whack_. The belt thrashed across my stomach this time. I cried out. It was evident that Gerard's fun wasn't yet over. "C'mon, what's wrong?" he squatted down in front of me, moving my tie from my mouth again so I could speak and running his thumb along my jaw, gently stroking across my slightly swollen lips before he returned to a standing position, enforcing his power over me.

"It hurts." I whispered, sitting up slowly and reaching across the floor for my clothes. He smacked the belt on my outstretched hands, the metal buckle whacking across my knuckles. I bit back a yell.

"Did I say you could get dressed?"

"No…" I muttered.

"So what are you going to say to me?"

"I-I'm sorry…" I said through gritted teeth, tears still spilling down my cheeks

"For fuck's sake, will you stop crying! You're pathetic!" he yelled, throwing my boxers at me. I scrambled into them, with some difficulty as I was still handcuffed, and looked up at Gerard, managing to hold back the tears. I felt stupid crying at this but I was in so much pain. I noticed he still had my belt.

"C-can I get dressed and go now?" I stuttered. He smiled.

"Not yet." he whipped the back of my thigh. I clamped my mouth shut, managing to only let out a small noise. He stood up and grabbed me by the back of my hair, pulling me up with him. The height difference between us made him that much more intimidating, along with the fact he was fully dressed and me in my underwear, the fact that I was handcuffed, and the fact that he held a whip. I caught sight of myself in the mirror on the opposite wall. I looked a mess – sweat covered, tear stained, my neck spattered with blood from where Gerard had bit me. He lightly traced over the red mark on my chest with his delicate fingers, then suddenly brought my belt down over the mark in the same spot again. I yelled out, doubling over. He put a hand round my neck, pulling me back up into a standing position.

"Gerard." I whispered. His eyes flicked to mine, a smile on his face.

"What?"

"Why do you do this to me?" He let go of my neck

"Well who else is there? Bob would kill me if I tried anything, there's no way Ray would put up with it and, well Mikey's my brother. So that leaves you." he said, wrapping the belt round his hand.

"Yeah, but why do you do _this_?" I said, raising my chained wrists to eye level. He began to unravel the belt and hit me across the chest for the third time.

"How many times do you have to ask that fucking question!" he yelled, roughly dragging the tie back up into my mouth, his nails snagging across my skin. "From now on, you won't ask any questions, understood?"

I nodded, avoiding eye contact with the angry man in front of me. He undid the handcuffs, undid the knot at the back of my head and thrust my clothes into my chest, folding his arms as he watched me get dressed. I pulled on my clothes as quickly as I could and looked up as I was doing my tie, my eyes on the belt in his hand. I was expecting him to hit me with it again, but he merely handed it to me. I cast my eyes down as I pulled it through the loops on my jeans and fastened it. Gerard took a few steps forward so he was standing directly in front of me. I was expecting him to hit me, but instead he kissed me. Moreover, he kissed me _gently_, like it meant something, our lips slowly meeting and he put his arms round my waist as he slowly slid his tongue in. I could taste beer on his tongue, and wondered if he would be doing this if he was sober. He pulled away after a minute or so, smiling slightly, and opened the door. I left, and Gerard followed me. It was painful to walk, my whole body aching. He must've noticed I was walking stiffly. "Frankie, are you ok?" he said softly. I nodded.

"Yeah, just… aching." I muttered.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, putting a hand round my shoulders.


End file.
